Operation: Worst Date Ever
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Leo is in shock that Douglas has agreed to go on a "date" with Perry. He tells Bree and Chase who have the same response that he does. Together, the three of them plan to ruin their date and make it the worst date ever. But could they have taken it too far all for nothing? Rated low teen.


**Okay, before I start this crazy one shot, I think you guys need some background... First off: If you guys haven't read the fifth convo on my Lab Rats Texts fanfic on Wattpad, read it now, this chapter will make sense. Secondly: If you don't have a Wattpad account or you just don't want to see why I'm writing this, look at the description. It explains a lot. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one. ;)**

 **Leo's POV:**

My mouth dropped when Perry told me to prepare dinner for Douglas and her "date". Obviously, she must have forced him into this whole thing but she was quickly explaining how he actually agreed to it.

As soon as she left, I went over to the sink and sprayed cold water on my face. Then Bree and Chase came into our room. "Leo, what are you doing?" Bree asked. I turned and told them about Principal Perry and Douglas' "date" tonight. They both shuddered. "And he agreed to that!?" Chase asked in shock. I nodded.

"Okay, this date thing better be all a prank because I definitely do NOT want Perry being my aunt!" I yelled. I took a deep breath. Breathe, Leo, breathe. "Okay, so why don't we make it the worst date ever?" Chase asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, let's just say that Douglas _actually_ wanted to go on a date with Perry. If the date turns out to be a huge mess, he'll come back to reality and never agree to a date with Perry again," Chase explained.

"That's actually a really great idea!" Bree exclaimed. "Yes!" I agreed. "Alright, let's do it. Operation: Worst Date Ever," Chase said with a smirk. "I like it. But when did you become so rebellious all of a sudden?" Bree asked. Chase shrugged. "I'm always rebellious. You guys are just starting to notice." "No you're not," Bree and I both said at the same time.

Then Adam came running into the room. "Guys! Guess what!? I found all of these gummy worms outside in the dirt! I guess I won't have to buy them at the candy store anymore!" Adam said excitedly.

"Uh… Adam, those are _real_ worms," Chase told him. Adam picked one out of the bucket and ate one. Bree, Chase, and I gagged. "Eh, they need more sugar," Adam said as he placed the bucket on the counter and went out of the room to get some sugar.

"Guys, I think I have an idea to make this date a little… disgusting," Bree said as she grabbed the bucket. We both grinned and knew exactly what she was thinking. This date was gonna be the worst… I love it.

 **No POV:**

Terry Perry rushed around getting ready. She wanted to look her best to impress Douglas. She still couldn't believe that he'd agreed to this. This was her chance. She could finally get Dougie.

She sat in front of the clock for a good half an hour waiting for her cue to leave and go on her date. When it was finally that time, she got up and rushed out the door.

-Time skip-

Douglas was waiting for her in the room that Leo had prepared for them. He didn't look as dressed up as she did but she still thought he looked as handsome as ever.

"Dougie!" She exclaimed as she opened her arms wide to hug him. He hesitated and gave her a weird and awkward side hug. "Thanks for doing this, Dooley," Terry said. Leo smirked. "No problem. Please, sit down," He told them.

Terry sat down in her chair and Douglas sat down, but as soon as he did, he yelled, "OW!" "What's wrong, Dougie!?" Perry asked as she got up quickly to see if her date was okay.

"Why is there a pine cone on my chair!?" Douglas asked as he picked up the pine cone. "Sorry, Uncle Dougie, I probably should have cleaned up the chairs before I let you guys sit down," Leo replied as he took the pine cone.

Leo turned around and smiled wide. The first part of their plan was working. Douglas already sounded mad. He put the pine cone in the trash can and turned to face Perry and Douglas again.

"Alright, Chase and Bree are helping me out tonight. I made all the food and everything, and they are going to be serving you guys," Leo explained. He clapped his hands. Chase and Bree quickly came into the room, all dressed up with a tray of drinks in their hands.

"Water?" Chase asked as he started to pour the water in the cups that were on the table. As Chase was pouring Douglas' water, he used his molecular kinesis to spill the water all over him.

"Aaah!" Douglas yelled as he got up and started to brush himself off. He grabbed a napkin off the table and started to dry himself. "Sorry, Douglas! I've been real clumsy lately," Chase said. Douglas sighed and sat back down.

"Here's another napkin," Perry said as she gave Douglas another napkin. "Thanks," He replied as he gave a little smile. He finished wiping himself off and Chase poured him another glass of water.

"To us," Perry said as she raised her glass. Douglas was hesitant, but he raised his glass as well and they both drank. Then, Douglas spat out his water. "Ew! Why does it taste like salt!?" He asked. "I think that might have been Adam. I knew he was messing around with the waters before, so he might have dumped it in by accident," Bree replied.

"I'm just not gonna drink anything," Douglas said as he put the water down. Chase turned to Leo and gave him a big smile. Their next plan had worked out perfectly.

"Alright, I made these finger sandwiches for dinner. Bree? Would you care to go get them?" Leo asked. Bree nodded and went into the other room. Douglas and Perry talked for a little while and then Bree came back.

She placed a couple of finger sandwiches on Douglas and Perry's plates. They dug in. Perry took the first bite and said, "These are so good!" Douglas put one up to his mouth and took a huge bite.

He started chewing slowly. Then he had a disgusted and confused look on his face. Leo, Chase, and Bree glanced at each other and started to smile. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and pulled out a worm. (The worms that Adam had caught from outside.)

He gagged and threw it on his plate. He then spit out the rest of the sandwich that was still in his mouth in the napkin. "That's it. I can't do this!" Douglas exclaimed as he got up from his chair and walked out the door.

"Dougie, wait!" Perry called to him as she quickly got out of her chair and walked after him.

 **Perry's POV:**

"Dougie! What's wrong?" I asked as I still was struggling to keep up with Douglas. "This whole thing was a disaster!" Douglas yelled. "No, no! It wasn't too bad!" I exclaimed.

"Oh it was bad!" He argued. "How?" I asked. He turned and yelled, "First, the pine cone, then the water spilling all over me, then the water tasting like the ocean, and finally, the disgusting worms in the sandwiches!"

He turned around and continued to walk away. "Dougie! I'm sorry this whole thing was a disaster," I exclaimed. I sat down on a bench. He turned to face me and he walked over to me and sat down.

He sighed. "Sorry for over reacting," He mumbled. "I wanted this date to go perfect so that you'd like me," I confessed. "I do like you, but just… not like that," He told me.

I sighed. "Listen, I enjoyed talking to you. When I wasn't being sabotaged by disgusting things," Douglas said. "Me too, Dougie. So does that mean we get to go on a second date?" I asked. "Uh… no," Douglas replied.

"But we're friends, right?" I asked. He smiled and held out his hand for me to shake. "Sure. Friends," He said.

 **Chase's POV:**

-Time skip to the next day-

"So, how do you think it went?" I asked. "Well, Douglas is over there, why don't we ask him?" Leo suggested. Bree, Leo, and I approached our uncle. "Hey, Douglas. How'd the date go?" Bree asked. "Horrible. But we've—well I, agreed that we'd be just friends. How I wanted it in the first place," He replied.

"Wait, you _didn't_ want to date her?" I asked. "No! I was just doing it to be nice. Even if the date went perfectly, why would I ever date Perry!?" He replied. Leo, Bree, and I glanced at each other.

Then Douglas walked away. "Well, we pulled it off. The worst date ever. Too bad it didn't really count," Leo said. "Well, now we can know for sure that Perry will never, ever, be our aunt," Bree said. We all looked at each other and said at the same time, "Thank goodness."

 **-THE END**


End file.
